politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Deuism
Introduction to Deuism Deuism was founded by Deus, and is quickly becoming a powerful religious force within Orbis. Deuism was brought about as early as when almighty Deus, blessed be his name, became the Herald of growth for The Knights Radiant. Deus brought wise words and funds that created mighty and powerful nations within The Knights Radiant. A following quickly became apparent, and prayers in the form of 'aid requests' were answered daily by Deus. Deus joined The Knights Radiant in its inception on June 30, 2015, and has been the Herald of growth ever since. Deus has been a prominent figure in The Knights' community. Followers of Deuism are known as Deuists, but may also be known as Deustructionists, Deities, Deusistians, depending on their sect. There are many different sects of Deuism, including Deustructionism, Arloskvan Deuism, and Deitism. Belief and faith in Deuism Deus spoketh, and the words he did doth speak are thus: "Come to me First Knights of The Radiance and spread the Word of Deus. You are my missionaries, You are the Sword and the Shield." "The Knights of Radiance have a mission to save Orbis and bring Order onto it." "If men read these words, let them know that power is a heavy burden. Seek not to be bound by its chains. The prophecies say that Dalinar "Infinite Citadel" of House Kholin of the nation of Alethkar will have the power to save the world. They hint, however, that he will have the power to destroy it as well." "Men have been blessed with freedom of Will. Use this freedom wisely and with the deepest of regard for the consequences resulting. This freedom layeth most heavily on those with the power to control the actions of those beneath them." "All men must strive to prepare for the Recreance as it will destroy or save all on Orbis." "First Knights of the Orders of Knights Radiant, take these words and tell them to those beneath you in command so that those aside campfires or hearths, fighting men and working men alike will tell of the Word of Deus as when the nights are cold and the fires are mere embers the Word of Deus will bring warmth and will illuminate your path." Deus answers the prayers of his followers if they are unsure of their way. Deus blesses followers who are active and follow his word. History Deus' word teaches of how his powers of growth built the world. Everything from the open seas that belong to Arrgh, to the tallest towers of the $yndicate were created by him. Deuists believe that in Deus' growth spurt, he let out evil beings known as 'Pirates'. These pirates are evil because they use evil tools known as 'ships'. These devices blockade followers of Deus, and prevent Deuists from receiving Deus' powers of growth. Owning ships is considered sacrilege, and deemed heretical. However, Deus is known to allow chosen followers to use ships in an attempt to reverse evil growth. This process is known as 'Deustruction'. Deustructionism The Herald of war, Woot, is known to be the largest advocate of Deustructionism. Woot is considered by many Deuists to be treated carefully, as they do not know if Woot is friend or foe. Considering Deustructionism is the opposite of Deuism, many believe Woot to be a mirror image of Deus. Other Sects of Deuism Arloskvan Deuism is a theocratic system in which a divinely appointed Grand Master is given the right to speak on behalf of Deus. Arloskva is a nation which is rife with zealousness, and wishes for naught but Deus' will upon all of Orbis. Arloskvan Deuists are considered extremists in the eyes of both those who are and aren't blessed by Deus. Deitism is the belief that Deus has patron saints to handle tasks which do not pertain to growth. Deities never communicate directly to Deus, however, Deus does communicate directly to them, at some points. The patron saints of Deus are known as the High Princes. Holidays, Festivals and Traditions Deuists celebrate post war deustructionism. Deuists believe post war rebuilding is a time of great rebirth, and use the term 'baptism by fire' amongst new followers. Deuists also celebrate high taxes in post war, as high taxes mean a high level and both growth and rebirth. Post war Deustructionism is the most celebrated occasion - the record for this holiday so far is 5 times in a single year. Deus' favourite animal is the humble platypus. Deus mentions the holy platypus being made of parts of animals he had left over, and is thus considered a miracle to even exist. Category:Religion